


Break Down

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, maybe make this a a reincarnation fic?? but who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna can feel a wet spot causing his suit to stick uncomfortably to his skin. Maybe, he muses, that this is poetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Down

He wonders if it's poetic irony that the sky is first to break.

There are tears that aren't his rolling down his face, and there's an uncomfortable wet spot soaking through his suit and sticking to his skin, but he's thinking about how his death is _poetic_. Hands running through his hair bring him out of his thoughts and his brown eyes focus on the faces of those he loves. His head sinks further into Chrome's lap, her tears soaking his hair.

"Don't cry over me." Tsuna croaks, throat dry. "I'm only one person."

Hayato's hand is shaking as he brings one of Tsuna's hands to his face and kisses it. "You're so important Tsuna. How can you never see it?"

Ryohei and Reborn are trying to use their sun flames to heal him but it's all in vain. Takeshi's got a hand on Tsuna's cheek and Mukuro's holding his fingers to the pulse in the wrist Hayato holds.

"Do I need to teach you another lesson Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn brings a soundless, painful laugh from his student, his boss, his _son_.

"You can't leave us," Lambo cries into his chest, "You can't leave _me_ Tsu-nii!"

Tsuna brings his hand to Lambo's head and pushes a little bit of sky flames out to calm him. "You know I'd stay if I could."

Kyoya settles on the ground near his legs, "I bit the herbivore to death."

Tsuna hums in acknowledgement as his sight blurs and his breathing slows. He doesn't have much time left.

"Don't get caught up in revenge..." Tsuna gasps, "Remember to tell everyone I love them. I love all of you... I don't want to see any of you anytime soon, since I know we'll meet again."

And so the sky falls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead but Tsuna is


End file.
